


Felix Argentum-Forlane's Family Morning

by HylianDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autistic Character, Chocobos, Fluff, M/M, OC-centric, Stimming, Stuttering, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: It's been two years since Prompto saved his clone-brother from the Magitek facility, and he's settled in comfortably at Wiz's Chocobo Post
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Felix Argentum-Forlane's Family Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phomarciam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phomarciam/gifts).



> Felix belongs to Phomarciam, he just let me play around with him.

The first thing Felix Argentum-Forlane notices when he wakes up is the sound of Wiz’s boots thumping against the wood floor of the Chocobo Post. If Wiz is already up, he should probably do so, too. The chocobos aren’t going to feed themselves! He hops up out of his chocobo-plush-covered bed and starts whistling the tune he hears on the radio whenever Wiz talks. He grabs the first clean shirt, cargo pants, and Iris-made bandanna in his drawers, tugs on his boots and gloves, and grabs his satchel before tramping his way down the stairs.

_ Thud! Thud! Thud! _ Ugh, he knows that work boots are safe and keep him from stepping directly in chocobo manure, but do they have to be so heavy and awkward to wear? He’s always tripping over his toes, and, no matter what Wiz says, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the rubbing sensation of the seams of his socks. They’ve stopped making his brain turn to static, at least.

Wiz stops him before he goes out to collect a load of Gysahl Greens. “Hang on there, champ, before Nox confuses your hair for a nest.” He emits a startled squeak. Oh, right, he forgot to brush his hair. Felix dashes into the bathroom, hurriedly runs a dampened comb through his wavy, pale blond hair, and exits just as quickly. There are babies to feed!

He tears out of the house, making a beeline for the grain silo out back. He hefts a bag of chocobo feed on each shoulder and jams a handful of Gysahl leaves into his satchel before heading to the barn. He arrives to a chorus of kwehs and warks, chocochicks nipping at his shoelaces. He starts repeating chirps back to the nearest birds. But wait, there’s another sound, one that he’s used to hearing from himself…

Felix turns a corner and nearly runs headlong into a whistling Prompto. His brother is here! Why didn’t Wiz tell him before? He nearly drops the feed bags with the force of his excited hopping.

“Prom! Wh-when did you g-get h-h-here?” No matter how hard he tries, he just can’t quite make words come out as smoothly as everyone else’s.

Prompto takes the feedbags from Felix, setting them down before throwing his arms around his younger brother. “We just got in an hour ago. Gladio and I are on leave for the week, and Ignis wanted to do some research in Costlemark.”

“H-how’d you b-both g-get leave at the s-s-s-same time?”

Prompto’s cheeks immediately turn red. “Do you know what a honeymoon is?”

Felix pauses, thoughtful. “That w-word sounds fam-miliar, but I c-can’t p-place it. Rem-mind me?”

“It’s a special vacation a newly-married couple goes on.”

Felix’s bouncing, which had calmed with the bear hug he had gotten from his older brother, returns with a vengeance, alongside almost violent hand-flapping. “Ahh y-you got m-married? That’s s-s-s-so exciting!” 

Suddenly, Felix hears a booming bass behind him. “Damn right it is, Choco-fluff.” Gladio reaches to put him in a headlock, for what would almost certainly be a noogie, but Felix ducks just in time. Ah, the joys of being  _ just _ shorter than Gladio’s usual prey. “C’mon kiddo, aren’t there Chocobos to feed?”

Felix is immediately consumed with thoughts of chocobo updates for his brothers. “Oh yeah! H-have y-you seen Nox late-tely? He’s getting s-so big…”

* * *

Once the morning chores are finally done, the trio heads back to the main building, where Wiz and Ignis are carrying a giant pile of breakfast foods to one of the tables in front of what Felix has been told used to be a concession stand, back when the sun was still a thing. Ignis wrinkles his nose in what even Felix can identify as disgust.

“Did you boys roll in the manure this morning? I could smell you coming from halfway across the paddock!” Prompto picks up his feet, one at a time, then turns bright red again.

“Uh, sorry Igs, I might have accidentally stepped in a fresh mess. Hey Wiz, is there somewhere I can hose down my boots? I don’t want to knock out the bloodhound over here.” The others laugh, but Felix just cocks his head in confusion, mimicking his favorite birds.

Wiz explains to him, “A bloodhound is a type of dog used for hunting because they have an extra strong sense of smell. Prompto was comparing Ignis to one because he learned to use his nose to navigate better after he went blind.” Okay, Felix supposes that makes sense. He sits at the table and immediately sets to gently rocking back and forth. He doesn’t know why, but it always makes him feel better when too much is happening.

When Prompto returns with wetter, less smelly boots, the entire group reaches somewhat wildly for the pile of bacon in the center of the table. It’s a rare treat, and if they don’t all move fast, someone will always end up with more than their fair share. The group chatters animatedly, Felix humming and chirping agreeably when he hears something he likes.

Eventually, though, all the food is cleared, and his family (he still can’t believe he has a family!) starts heading their separate ways for the day. Felix decides to practice his reading in the hay loft, where nobody but the birds can hear him stutter over the harsh consonants he still hasn’t quite gotten the hang of. Before they leave, though, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis come in to collect mounts and say goodbye until evening. He loves being able to spend time with his family.


End file.
